1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field-installable fiber optic ferrule, a tool that can be used with the fiber optic ferrule and a method of assembling a multi-fiber ferrule using the tool.
2. Technical Background
Multi-fiber ferrules are used in a vide variety of optical interconnect applications, including bulkhead feed-through connectivity, optical back planes, and outside feed plant passive optical networks. The typical MT ferrule is comprised of at least one fiber array with up to twelve 125 micron diameter fibers on a 250 micron centerline spacing. The MT ferrule has rectangular cross section of 2.4 millimeters by 6.4 millimeters and depth of 8 millimeters. The ferrules are generally molded from a highly glassed-filled, thermoplastic or thermoset resin, which combines the durability and stability required of a connector with the precision necessary to maintain low-loss single mode core-to-core alignment across multiple fibers. While these can be easily manufactured and assembled in a factory setting, it is more difficult to do so in the field, where field installable connectors are often used either to provide quick installations or to repair damaged connectors. A field installable MTP connector is available, but not a field installable MT ferrule.
To assemble the MT ferrule in the field, a number of optical fibers, typically 12 optical fibers, need to be aligned with the fiber holes or micro holes in the multi-fiber ferrule. Although not impossible, lining up the optical fibers with the micro holes can be difficult to do in the field. It is also difficult to secure the optical fibers in the holes while maintaining the optical fibers in placement relative to one another.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a field installable multi-fiber ferrule and a tool that can be used with the multi-fiber ferrule to assist in inserting and securing the optical fibers in the multi-fiber ferrule.